Hero and Heroine High School
by Sailor Star Fighter 14
Summary: (Multiple Crossover) Twilight has enrolled in Hero and Heroine High School made by S.H.I.E.L.D. While there she meets a certain white haired hero. But soon things take a turn for the worse, things start changing at the school andnot for the better. Students begin to snap at each other, the Mane 7 soon meet the Nightmare King, Pitch Black and his new friends the Dazzlings. Oh boy...
1. Chapter 1

Celestia and Luna walked into the room and shut the door, and both walked towards the table and sat down ready to face the Leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Mr. Fury, I know that you're worried about what they might do but we have everything under control." Celestia said to him. "I know that you do, but some of them have _anger_ issues they can't really control." He responded. "With all do respect Mr. Fury that is what this whole project is about." Luna told him.

"Fury…Nick," he slightly narrowed his eye at the woman with yellowish jacket with the sun pin on it. "A lot of these kids can't express their own powers around others because they're afraid of what might happen. If we enroll in this school they'll be able to use their powers freely and without the worry of what people will think of them. And besides, if they go, they'll be able to make new friends and maybe even start a new team of heroes that can be just has great as the JL or the Avengers." She said to him with a pleading look in her eyes.

Nick Fury sighed and looked at the ground for a minute and the looked back at her. "Alright, we'll help build the school, but on one condition, if any student at the school causes trouble for the rest I will have them placed in a S.H.I.E.L.D cell for a few days. Clear you two?" he said as he stood up and held out his hand ready for one of them to shake it.

"Only if you promise not to use tear gas or use one of their weaknesses." " Deal." He said and they shook hands, he then shook hands with her sister Luna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several months passed and the school was built, along with the boy and girl dorms, the color of the boy dorm was blue grayish color with large and small windows, a basketball court, and a library. Each room had beds, plenty of space, and two bathrooms all with a great view.

The girl dorm was a lavender color with the same number of bedrooms and bathrooms, and with a library along with a basketball court. The school had plenty of classrooms, a gym where they can train with the robots set up by S.H.I.E.L.D. The school had everything it needed, all that it was missing is the students. Along with the rules.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't you nervous Twilight?" Spike asked his friend. "Of coarse I'm nervous Spike." She responded to her dog friend. "I've got every right to be nervous! This school isn't just a plain one. This school holds ALL of the worlds' greatest heroes and heroines!" she exclaimed as she gripped tightly on her purple medium sized suit case. "I don't think the school holds ALL of the heroes and heroines, and besides its teenagers just like you. And on the bright side the others along with Sunset Shimmer will be at the school."

She smiled at him thankful to have him with her right now. "Thanks Spike, maybe the school won't be so bad after all." She said as she walked up to the iron gates with two Hs in cursive on the front. There on the side she saw a scanner and walked up to it, the scanner then lit up when it saw her and spoke in a robotic female voice. "_Identification please."_ It said to her.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm a new student here at Hero and Heroine High School, I've just arrived today." She told the machine, after about two or three minutes of waiting it finally beeped. _"Data confirmed, welcome to Hero and Heroine High School Miss Twilight Sparkle."_ It spoke as the gates slowly opened without a sound. Twilight smiled nervously as she and her dog Spike walked through the gates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight's eyes widened in shock as she saw the school in front of her it kind of looked like Canterlot High but the brick stone was a bit brighter and there was no statue, the lawn was green and a free trees big enough to shade at least three or four people.

What really surprised her was the statues on the school's ledge there was stone gargoyles!

Most of them were males while one was a female, and next to her was a gargoyle like dog.

"Whoa." Spike went was he looked at the statues. "Whoa is right." Twilight said as she looked around where is everyone?" she asked him.

But just as soon has she did she heard a bell ring and students came walking in around every corner! Twilight had a flash back at her first visit to Canterlot High when she was trying to figure out what she was, and like last time no on bad any attention to her as she said

"Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me!" until she bumped into someone and dropped her suit case, which thankfully didn't open up. "Sorry about that." She heard a male voice say.

Twilight looked up to see a boy about fourteen years old with black hair and baby blue eyes.

He took her hand in his and helped her up which made them both blush slightly. "You okay?" he asked. "Y-Yes." She responded nervously, just as she was about to tell him her name she saw a familiar face, Sunset Shimmer! Twilight smiled and picked up her suitcase.

"Sorry, but I have to go now it was nice meeting you." She told him and she and Spike ran off to great her friend.

While she was running over to Shimmer he smiled to himself and walked over to his friends Randy and Jake. "Who was that?" Randy asked him. He only smiles more and said. "A new student."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset Shimmer was waiting for an old friend of hers, "Sunset Shimmer!" she heard someone call her name, it was Twilight! She turned around and hugged her friend as she did the same.

She pulled back and smiled brightly at her friend. "I'm so glad you're here! Let me show you around."

"But what about my bag?" Twilight asked her. "I'll carry it."

She said as she took the suitcase out of her hand. "Come on, you'll love it." She said and they both entered the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that, is the Math room." Sunset said as she pointed to a wooden door with a little window on it and silver handle. "And this is the Gym as she pointed to open doors and a team of strangely dressed heroes fighting a few robots. Twilight gave them a puzzled look, "Who are they?" she asked.

"Oh that's Spider-Man and his team. The one with the helmet is Nova, the one with the yellow mask is Iron Fist, the one whose punching the robots with ease is Power Man, and the one in the cat suit is White Tiger, and you can guess who Spider-Man is." She said "Now its time for the dorms."

And led her out of the school and to the girl dorms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunset opened the white door to their bed room. The room was a light aquamarine with a nice balcony and a small table and chairs.

The sheets were nicely well done and the color of a light purple and a night stand with a small lamp between the two single beds.

Twilight looked around the room a little bit more and she saw two tables were she assumed where she could work, she put her suitcase on the bed closest to the balcony.

Sunset closed the two glass doors. "Well, what do you think?" she asked her, "It's amazing! There are so many students and..its just wonderful!" she said with a bright smile on her face. Her friend smiled glad that she would be enjoying the school. Pretty soon them, along with the rest of the girls had s slumber party in AJ's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight decided to sleep in her room that night and left the room and walked over to hers and plopped down on it, not even caring that the covers weren't pulled back. And soon fell asleep, but after 20 or 30 minutes she heard a knock at the door, correction the balcony doors! She slowly got up and carefully opened the doors to find no one there! "Huh?" she questioned out loud and walked outside and onto the balcony barefoot, and only dark purple shorts, and lavender tank top.

"Is someone here?" she asked and heard a light chuckle. Twilight was getting a little bit upset.

"Show yourself!" she half shouted knowing that most of the students are getting ready for bed. "Okay I'm right here." She heard an all too familiar voice and looked next to her to find a boy with white hair and neon green eyes and wearing a black and white jump suit. "Whoa!" she exclaimed and stumbled back a little but a hand caught hers before she could fall.

Twilight looked up to see the boy blushing, now she knew who he was! He was the boy she ran into earlier! "You're the boy I ran into today." She said almost in a whisper, "Yeah….that was me." He helped her up and leaned in closer to her there faces only 3 inches apart. "I never did catch your name." he said in a whisper. She could feel her face heat up a little bit. "It's Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."

She responded back in a whisper too, he smiled warmly at her. "Pleasure to meet you Twilight. I'm Danny." He said before disappearing and leaving a very confused Twilight on the dorm's balcony.

**Note-these characters DON'T belong to me but to their rightful owners and creators**

**Review Everyone! **** Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I just want to thank all of you for reading one of my stories! **** I hope that you review this chapter and tell me what you think…and I hope you don't mind me pairing Twilight with Danny, personally I think they'll be cute! And yes I am a Flashlight fan but I like to try and see how it goes, let me know if you want him to have some competition!**

**Well on with the story!**

(Next morning)

Twilight got up and yawned while getting up and opening the doors to the balcony and looking up at the sky and saw something flying in the sky and land on the edge of the roof. "Whoa." She gasped, it was a gargoyle!

This one had the same skin color like hers except she had brown hair that reached down to her back.

The female gargoyle looked back at her, "Hello there." She said to Twilight while smiling and showing off her sharp teeth. Twilight gulped when she saw her teeth but managed to say her name. "It's a pleasure meeting you Twilight, my name is Angela. My father's clan and I watch over the school while everyone is asleep at night."

Angela said to Twilight who relaxed a little bit.

"Its nice meeting you too."

She said as she saw a jar hooked to her belt with black sand moving inside it, but before she could ask Angela about the jar she turned around spreading out her bat wings and put on a frightening face before turning to stone as the sun rose, starting a new day.

Twilight gasped at the sight and kept wondering how in Equestria that this was even possible! Footsteps approached behind her and she turned around to find Sunset Shimmer walking up to her with circles under her eyes.

"You okay Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight asked her. "Yeah I'm fine, just had trouble sleeping last night that's all." She said as she gave her a sleepy smile. "Okay…" she responded as they both walked in their rooms and got ready for the day ahead of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight walked out of Principle Celstaia's office caring the rules she had to follow along with her class schedule, and right now she had…Math first. "You have math first?" she heard a voice behind her, she turned around to find Danny looking over her shoulder and at her schedule. "Ahh!" she yelled and jumped a foot into the air landing on her feet.

"Don't do that!" she said to him, her face red and Danny laughing at her reaction.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" he said as he stopped laughing. Twilight sighed and smiled a little at him.

"Its alright." she said while looking at him before spotting a yellow poster with a picture of Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy on it, saying in bold words. "Rainbooms performing right after classes are over, don't be late!"

With a smiley face at the end, "Hey the Rainbooms!" Twilight exclaimed and smiled at the poster. "Oh….you know them?" Danny asked her while looking up at the poster blankly. "Of course I know them!" she said to him, "They're my friends!" Danny was taken back by this a little, Randy, Jake along with him were part of a band called the Secret Trio, Randy on the keytar, Jake on the drums and him on an electric guitar. Ever since the two bands showed up at the school they've both had a 'friendly' rivalry going. But there were times when he felt like 'Going Ghost' on Rainbow Dash sometimes, his thought were interrupted as the bell rang. "Well we better get going." He said while walking down the hallway. "See you later." He called out not looking back at her. Twilight started off to Math class and wondered if she said anything to upset him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Classes went by quickly that day, she met a few new friends, a girl with short blue hair named Amy, another girl who kind of reminded her of Pinkie, was called Honey-Lemon by everyone. Towards the end of her last class a girl with short black hair with a purple or blue in her, her laid back attitude reminded her of Rainbow Dash. Better yet, almost every one of the students reminded her of her friends. Which meant that she probably won't have a hard time fitting in here. After she gathered all her books and put them in her backpack she headed for the auditorium where the Rainbooms will be performing. Once she got in she saw a few students already there sitting in the dark green soft seats, some talking quietly and glancing at the navy blue curtain. "Excuse me." She heard someone behind her, when turning around she saw a boy with black messy hair and big brown eyes.

He was caring some long black cords. "Oh sorry." She said and let him pass, but to her surprise a big white robot was following behind him! He was caring some amps that didn't seem every heavy to him at all. Twilight smiled to herself, the robot reminded her of a marshmallow or a cloud.

She soon found a set close to the stage were she could see her friends perform, after about ten or twelve minutes the curtains drew back to revel the girls in their normal clothes and with their instruments.

Dash walked up to the mike and spoke "Hey everyone! Before we begin we'd like to thank the two awesome people for helping us get everything set up, Hiro Hamada and his robot friend Baymax!" she along with the others clapped. "And now let's begin! Hit it Pinkie!" she said.

Pinkie Pie_: One two three!_

Rainbooms

_There was a time we were apart but that's behind us now_

_See how we've made a brand new start and the future's looking up_

_Ah-oh ah-oh_

_And when you walk these halls you feel it everywhere_

_Yeah we're heroes forever oh yeah!_

_We are all together_

_(Ah ah oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Now its better than ever_

_(Ah ah oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_You can feel it, we are back and I'm so glad that we're better _

_Better than ever_

_Whoa-oh oh-whoa-oh_

And while they were playing their hair grew longer and their famous little ears appeared on their head, some students gasped at this but a lot have seen stranger.

Rainbow Dash

_There was a time we couldn't see past the differences_

Applejack

_That separated you and me and it left us on our own_

Pinkie Pie

_But now you walk these halls and friends are everywhere_

Rainbooms

_Yeah we're heroes forever oh yeah!_

_We all together_

_(Ah ah oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_Now its better than ever_

_(Ah ah oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Now that we are back on track, yes I'm so glad that we're better_

_Better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Yeah we're better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Yeah we're better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Oh yeah we're better than ever! Yeah!_

And as soon as they stopped singing, their ears turned to normal, along with their hair length. Everyone stood up and clapped at their performance along with Twilight who was smiling brightly for her friends.

What people didn't expect was for Principle Celestia and her sister Vice Principle Luna to walk on stage. "We're sorry for interrupting everybody but we have a few announcements to make."

She stepped aside to let her sister Luna talk.

"As you all know, we've had simple rules that you have all been following very well. And that we've allowed training with the S.H.I.E.L.D robots as been an option, but starting tomorrow afternoon that will not be the case." She said and everyone started whispering to each, Luna raised her hand and everyone looked back at her.

"I know that you have many questions, but they will have to wait." Luna stepped aside to let her older sister speak.

"I know that some of you don't know how to fight, so when its time for training I wish that those who have fought with the robots would teach those who don't how to do so. Which reminds me, there will also be some time changes as well, after all your classes are over with you are to report to the gym. Where you'll be given new schedules, you may now return to your dorm rooms."

She said and the both of them walked off stage leaving a very confused number of students behind them.

Twilight started to worry a little, she didn't know how to fight!

Well…she could back in her own world where she had her wings and alicorn magic, but how will she fight without them?

**I hope you liked the chapter! And yes I altered the song 'Better than Ever' a little so that it could fit the school and all that. None of the characters belong to me and never will. They belong to the people who created them. **


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks. Three awful weeks of getting up early staying in the training area until 6:30 p.m. then only having thirty minutes to finish supper then going strait back to their buildings and staying up until 9:55 p.m. and waking up at 5:15 a.m. Their bed times were 11:35 and were to get up at 7:45 and were to arrive at their first class at 8:30.

But ever since the Principle and Vice Principle made the announcement a lot of other things have changed as well. And not for the better.

The other students started to snap at each other for little things and sometimes the other student snapped back or they looked up at their former friend sadly and walled away.

And while it was all happening, soft and low singing came from the speakers of the school and yellowish gold energy left any arguing students entering any vents near by.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Twilight we have to do something!" Sunset Shimmer told her. "We cant let this go on! If we do then one day they'll get into a HUGE fight then Nick Fury will lock them all away and shut down the school!" she exclaimed looking at Twilight worriedly as she sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands.

The lavender skinned girl got up from her own bed and sat next to Sunset. "I won't let that happen Sunset, I just got here and I don't plan on saying goodbye to the school." She declared. _"And say goodbye to Danny."_

She thought to herself while hugging her friend.

Sunset smiled and hugged her friend back thankful for all the kindness her and the other bearers of the Elements of Harmony have shown to her. Twilight pulled back, "I think I might know how to stop all of this too." She said and her friend looked up at her smiling a little. "Really?" she asked her.

"Yes, its in the library and if we're luck he'll want to help us out."

Twilight said as they both stood up and walked out of their dorms, thankfully it was 7:30 so they still had about two hours to kill before bed time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight opened the double brown doors that lead to the school's library.

Twilight told Sunset to go sit down somewhere and would be back in a few minutes and walked up some steps to where more books were.

She sat down at a high stool with a black table between her another stool, Twilight came back later holding a brown leather book with old pages within the covers. She set the book down and also sat down as well on the stool. "Alright, this book right here maybe the key to stopping all this trouble at the school."

She said and opened the cover. _"It all started during a time where evil could never be afraid of the light or goodness, it was known as the Dark Ages. One villain in particular stood out more than the others, he was called the Nightmare King, Boogeyman, or his most common name Pitch Black. _

_This mad man brought darkness and fear to everyone and no one could stand up to him. _

_But one day, the Man in the Moon brought forth four wonderful people, who used their own powers of light and hope to erase the fear from everyone. _

_Years later he created someone else just like those four, his hair was as white as snow, his eyes as blue as the sky, his touch as cold as frostbite. _

_He was name Jack Frost, his power was ice and snow….along with brining fun to every boy and girl of the entire world."_ Twilight finished and closed the book. "So do you think that this 'Jack Frost' can help us?" Sunset asked her.

"Hopefully, this book as a spell that can take us to where the last battle with the Nightmare King was, all we need now is the rest of the girls and we can-"

the girls both gasped as something crashed into the library near them, they both rushed over to the pile of books that was on top of the thing that crashed.

Something phased out of the pile of books and to their surprise it was Danny in his ghost form! Twilight started at him in shock, he looked like a totally different person with his black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt and hair. She also noticed his eyes, they weren't baby blue anymore but neon green.

"D-Danny?" she said his name nervously while walking towards him. He wiped around to face the person who called his name, the anger in his eyes simmered down a little when he saw her.

"Twilight." He whispered softly.

Foot steps came over them and to Sunset's and Twilight's surprise it was Rainbow Dash with her guitar and with her hair in a long ponytail with her pony ears on top of her head.

RD was glaring hard at Danny.

"That'll teach you to be mean to my friend!" she shouted at him. "Rainbow Dash! What happened?!" Twilight exclaimed. "Fluttershy bumped into this guy! And even though she said she was sorry he STILL yelled at her! I told him to back off next thing I knew he went ghost on me! If I hadn't had my guitar with me who knows what might've happened!" she said still glaring at Danny who returned the glare.

"Liar! You told me to get lost and go haunt someone!" he yelled at her his hands glowing neon green.

"You think you're so **special **don't you?! If you think stopping a thief who stole stupid crown and a few singing girls makes you or your friends heroes then you're wrong! You all should just go back to villain free world you came from!" he yelled his eyes blazing with anger and hate, the three of the gasped and looked at Danny in horror the three of them were hurt, but not as hurt as Twilight.

Tears streamed down her face and she dropped the book and ran out the doors not caring if the other students gave her looks.

She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and away from _him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunset picked up the book Twilight dropped and dusted off the cover that said in gold cursive letters _The Story of the Guardians._ Her eyes widen a bit when she heard low singing come from the speakers she looked back Danny And Rainbow Dash who was defended Twilight with all the loyalty in her heart.

She gasped as she saw huge amounts of gold energy leave there bodies and enter the vents. Sunset's heart pounded in fear, this was just like the time when the Dazzlings came to Canterlot High and took all the Equestrian Magic they could from the students.

She quickly left the two and ran down the hallway to the announcement room where all the teachers gave shout outs to the students about special events over the speakers, she REALLY hoped she was wrong about all of this, but if she wasn't they'll all be in big trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adagio Dazzle along with Aria Blaze and Sonta Dusk where vocalizing into the mike the three of them smiling darkly as the gold energy they were getting from Danny and RD entered their new black jems that personally given to them a few months after their old ones broke.

The new ones allowed them to drain negative energy from students with not just Equestrian Magic but their strengths as well.

And they owed it all to Pitch Black himself.

They stopped singing when they saw a tried and horror stricken Sunset Shimmer burst through the door.

Adagio looked up and smiled coldly at her.

"Well girls, looks like someone found us out." She said.


End file.
